Communication networks transport signals from one node to another node within the network via paths that may include a source node, zero, one, or more intermediate nodes, a destination node and one or more links. Links communicatively couple one node in the path to an adjacent node in the path. Multiple links in parallel may also connect one node in the path to an adjacent node in the path through link aggregation (e.g., IEEE 802.1AX-2008).
Communication networks may employ link aggregation to increase the link speed between nodes in the network and to increase redundancy for higher availability. In link aggregation, a group or set of links may be combined and represented as a single logical link to other nodes within the network. The single logical link may be referred to as a Link Aggregation Group (LAG).
In many communication networks, multiple paths may connect a source node and destination node such that there is a choice for how a signal travels from the source node to the destination node. Communication networks may select a path for communication between a source node and a destination node according to the availability of the paths.
When a LAG connects two nodes, the network may use a particular link in the LAG to determine the availability of a path. If the link within the LAG being used to transmit a signal along a path between source and destination nodes loses connectivity, network traffic may be rerouted along another path.